Fantenormal Show 4:Time Zero
Historia Characters A jogabilidade desse Fases *Prologue:The End it's Just a Beginning Jurassic Era *Prologue:Welcome to the Jungle #Swing Slaying #Strike Away #Bird Set Free #A Jurassic Dangerous #A Fake Flop #Hot Flava(Boss:???) Ice Era *Prologue:Hearts of Ice #Tearshed #Aurora Borealis #I'll Never Be The Same #Gaungtlets Of The Cold Night #Under My Skin #Hardest Frostbite Snowstorm(Boss :Icerus) Egypt *Prologue:Looking for Ahnk #Walking like an Egyptian #Slay Slave #Sarcophagus Of Your #Shape Of You #Such a AH-maze this Pyramids #The Possesed Cruises(Boss:Reverse Isilda) Ancient Roma *Prologue:On The Move #Immortalize on Sculpture #Starshine #Mars and Venus #Lying on the lake #Hopes and Dreams #Trojan Horseback(Boss :???) Greek *Prologue:What is kill? #Sculping #Tell it #Roundhoused #Fields from the gods #On the clouds #Olympus Vendetta(Boss:???) Arabian City *Prologue:SGY and the 40 thieves #Magical Ride #Atrapado #Bazaar Shuffle Drop #In the Tigers' Den #Magical Carpet Swivel #Tragic Wish(Boss :???) Ancient China *Prologue:On the Eye #Walking from the tests #See You Again #Move Fast #Rice Valley Foil #On The Palace #The New Wave of Empress:Chambed in Steampunk(Boss:Steampunk Samurai/Hypnotized Ana) Ancient Japan *Prologue:Shh...We've been observed #No One Knows #Cut like Razor,Sharps like a Star #Blooming in the trees #Daimyo? #Finding Ronin #Dojo Showdown(Boss:Yamato) Medieval Era *Prologue:This isn't how supposed to be(I'm no Princess) #Untangle Tangled #Witches and Fables #Windy,Fresh Field #Robin #Game of Thrones #An Ace of Spades(Boss :???) Dark Ages *Prologue:Tinnitus #Glowing #Plagued #Dark Side #Moonlight Shadow #Turnin' Tables #I'm not Alice,I'm not Mad Hatter,But i'll going mad at this(Boss :Adelina) Pirate Seas *Prologue:Ahoy Shit shatters #On the sea #Duck & Sink #In the debris to a rescue #Eye of Kracken #The treasure of dreams #Sink and Raise,Losing your faith(Boss :Cthulhu) Modern Age *Prologue:Isn't like the meaning #Tears #Die or not to Glex...That's a question? #Bouqet #Ludgeromeo & Anietta #Checkmate #Mercy Corpse(Boss :????) Wild West *Prologue:It's not fair and shot me down #Gears and Guns #My Baby shot me down #Scruff #Bang Bang #Runnin' it another way #The Calamity of Midday(Boss:Reverse SGY) WW1 *Prologue:Doesn't seem Belle to this Epoque #Engines of Tomorrow #Breakin Off #Harzards #Under the ground #Higher Than Rise #Fly Away(Boss :???) Classic and Prohibition Era *Prologue:No Suit,No Tie,No Service #Classic Waltz #On the docks #Classy and docks #Stay classy for your lady #Would like? #Don't Mess with my girl(Boss :Reverse Ludgero & Reverse Ana) WW2 *Prologue:In Your Hands #Tumbling Down #Away fror away #Razor Cut #Twilight Blink #So Hard to take us #Killing for Yourself(Boss :???) Big Wave *Prologue:Cowabunga #On The Sea #Weather Machine #Gangs #Twisted Frazzle #Groove Me #Beach Blowout(Boss :??) Woodstock and Peace & War *Prologue:Only Remains #Peace & Love/War & Chemistry Bomb #Woodstock Waving #Psychedelic #Armored #Tie-Dye #War for Change(Boss :) Neon Tour *Prologue:Dance Jockey/The Old School #Fuzzle Twisted Mashed Potato Dance Off #Rock N Rollers #March To the Beat #Feeling My senses on the Deja vu #Mordenize Yourself #Time to make me better with the dance(Boss :KILL-DJ01) Modern Day *Prologue:Don't has this things like old days #Baby Rescue #Media Control #The Perfect Mask #Meddle(Don't Mess with my heart) #Not's Me,Not's You,So Who is? #The Fall(Boss:Doppelganger) Future *Prologue:Overload Brainwashed #Meet Future Ourselves #Incognito #Operation:Takedown #A feel goodness on this #Break'n Sweat #A Familiar by Pieces(Boss :Reverse Dieglex) A Future Apocalypse *Prologue:You did this?,I'll never be the same,Was Your Fault!!! #Crypt of Yours #Trapped by Strange #I Need a doctor #Raining #Under the Blood Moon #Your Soul is value of all the damaged it did(Boss :Dark Angel Carla/Reverse Carla) Fate Of Space-Time *Prologue:FATE #A Corrupted Timeline #Fly on the wall #Distorted and Twirled #Where this things are coming? #Final Ledge #Overpowered(Boss :Reverse Bibiqnl) After *Epilogue:It's really be a goodbye?(Breakaway)